Walpurgisnacht
Summary Walpurgisnacht was the regarded as the ultimate witch in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Her power is so great that unlike normal witches she doesn't need her labyrinth, something even the dreaded Homulilly had. Who she was prior to becoming a witch is unknown, however, it should be mentioned that Walpurgis isn't technically one witch, but a fusion of multiple, likely the reason behind her titanic power. "The stage-constructing witch (alias: Walpurgisnacht / real name: unknown); her nature is helplessness. She symbolizes the fool who continuously spins in circles. The witch's mysteries have been handed down through the course of history; her appellation is "Walpurgisnacht." She will continue to rotate aimlessly throughout the world until she completely changes the whole of this age into a drama. When the doll's usual upside-down position reaches the top part of the witch, she completely roils the civilization on the ground in a flash through her gale-like flight." - Official Card Description Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Likely 5-C Name: Her real name is unknown, although referred to as Walpurgisnacht by Homura Akemi. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Is a cumulation of several young magical girls, but it is unknown when they all fused to make up Walpurgisnacht.) Classification: Stage-constructing witch, Colossal super-dreadful witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Pain Inhibition, Extrasensory Perception, Fusionism, Large Size (At least Type 2), Aura (Has a giant 'tomoe' shaped pattern surrounding her), Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Light Projection, Soul Manipulation (Walpurgisnacht gathers countless souls, somehow pulled by her power), Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Enhanced Senses (Somehow directly hit Homura Akemi from the opposite side of the city), Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield that repelled an amplified Strada Futuro from Tamaki Iroha), Regeneration (Mid-Low; recovered from being cut in her breasts by Kyoko Sakura's Scorpion Spear). Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Her shadow familiars have Weight Manipulation, Flight, and Regeneration (High-Mid) on top of their basic magical girl abilities.), Absorption, Invisibility, Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; her doll body is actually composed of curses as shown in Homura's Revenge, her true body is the mechanical gear behind her). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification; which was strong enough to resist the combined binding of characters such as Mami Tomoe and other Magia Record magical girls) and Fire Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Attack Potency: Island level (Battled third timeline Madoka Kaname, who had to consume all her magical power in order to defeat her.) | Likely Moon level (According to the description of Walpurgisnacht, she would eventually stop the Earth from rotating when she herself rotates to the top of her "Gear") Speed: Unknown flight speed (Moves slow compared to characters such as Homura Akemi, but her exact speed is unknown.), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds (Can react to several magical girls at once, including in some timelines against Kyoko Sakura. Kept pace with third timeline Madoka). Lifting Strength: At least Class K via Telekinesis (Threw Buildings at enemies like Homura Akemi during their final battle), likely much higher '(Is capable of throwing and controlling several office buildings at once) 'Striking Strength: Island Class | Unknown Durability: Island level (In the first timeline, Walpurgisnacht required Mami's and Madoka's full power to be defeated, immune to all of Homura's attacks. A Class E (Weakest class) Walpurgisnacht was stated in Homura Tamura to be capable of withstanding dozens of minutes straight of Tiro Finale before taking damage. Battled Madoka Kaname in the third timeline and tanked her attacks) | Likely Moon level (Even in her weaker form her durability was a lot higher than her Attack Potency) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: At least tens of kilometers with Weather Manipulation. (Had created a Supercell storm in Mikihara City just by beginning to approach the city, supplementary material states that the town Kyoko Sakura is from is also destroyed by Walpurgis' presence). Likely Higher with most abilities. | Planetary (Has the ability to melt the entirety of human civilization, also capable of making the Earth halt from revolting) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown (However it should be noted she can handle several veteran enemies at once, and is the fusion of several magical girls. Additionally, she has shown to have the ability to taunt her enemies, suggesting some degree of understanding of what she is doing) Weaknesses: Unknown Feats: * Wiped the floor with Homura Akemi through at least a hundred timelines while not at full power. * Is a sort of myth among magical girls for her sheer destructive capabilities. * Created a Supercell storm by merely approaching in Mikihara City. * Walpurgisnacht is so powerful that she doesn't need a barrier in order to manifest, placing her vastly above witches like Homulilly, Itzli, Patricia and Candeloro who need it. * Her power is so vast that according to Touka from Magia Record, Walpurgisnacht can be sensed across dimensions. * The main cast and many supporting characters of Magia Record failed in damaging her through normal attacks, requiring them to fuse the attacks into one massive Strada Futuro. * Even when binded by Mami Tomoe, she was easily capable of using many of her abilities, including Flight and Fire Manipulation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Walpurgisnacht's Abilities= *'Weather Manipulation:' A few hours before Walpurgis arrived in Mitikihara City, her presence had already begun the process of creating a supercell storm that threatened the city and nearby towns. Once Walpurgis arrived, tornados and other natural disasters would repeatedly just come out from her body. *'Fire Manipulation:' A reference to Faust, she spews purple flames from her mouth. She has also been shown to ignite floating buildings without vector based attacks as well as set the very air on fire in Magia Record. *'Light Manipulation:' According to her card, she is capable of producing a light hot enough to melt the entire human population in an instant. *'Gravity Manipulation:' In the presence of Walpurgisnacht, gravity itself seems to not function quite well, with many portions of a city simply floating. |-|Basic Witch/Puella Magi Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. *'Telekinesis:' Unlike normal magical girls and witches, her telekinesis is not limited to her weapons and is generally used to lift buildings from the ground into the sky, and then proceed to crush her enemies. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. In her case, Walpurgisnacht' doll body is not her actual body, rather it is the gear that she is connected to. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. Walpurgisnacht has the unique ability to fuse on contact with any witch, and is compared to two tornados combining. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. Walpurgis is one of the few witches who does not actively use a barrier. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. **'Shadow Magical Girls:' Walpurgisnacht is capable of summoning the former magical girls that compose her body as shadowy familiars. They seem to also appear when she is on the verge of annihilation. **'Shadow Magical Girls (Manga):' Summons doppelganger versions of Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, and Mami Tomoe. **'Bluenose and Rednose:' Two very powerful familiars, stronger than even the shadowy magical girls. It is implied that they may be too strong from any regular magical girl to handle, and is perhaps why Homura Akemi never confronted them. It should also be mentioned that like Homulily's Clara Dolls, they don't seem to actually belong to Walpurgisnacht. BlueandRed.png|????? and ????? (Dubbed 'Rednose' and 'Bluenose' by documents that apparently exist) * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Key: Normal | Rotated Upwards Gallery Others Notable Victories: Yuna Yuki (Yuki Yuna is a Hero) Yuna Yuki's profile (Mankai Yuna and Rotated Upwards Walpurgisnacht were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Witches Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pain Users